Fallen Heroes
by Subject87
Summary: Sequel to the alternate ending of Crossing the Line, Jim and Tim mourn their fallen sister and think back to the last time they saw her. Horrible summary I know, please read and review.


It was eerily quiet as the two young men made their way through the graveyard, the sky was overcast and it made the place look all the more dead. Each step the two visitors made was quicker than the last, their footsteps almost etched into the muddy ground. It was obvious that it had rained last night, the gravestones had drips of water that fell to the ground and made a small noise as they hit the cement at the bottom.

The two young men finally stopped in front of a red gravestone, red to honor the the two that were buried here. One of the two knelt down, placing flowers at the foot of the gravestone and hung his in respect. They visited this graveyard every year at the same time, it had become a sort of ritual for them now.

The one who was standing put his hand on his twin brother's shoulder "I miss them too..." he whispered.

"They didn't deserve this Jim... No one deserved this." his twin replied.

"I know Tim... I know." Jim knelt beside his brother and sighed, closing his eyes.

Jim and Tim Possible had always loved their sister, that's why they gave her a hard time like they did... Because they didn't want her to forget about them. "She never was the same after he..." the young genius trailed off.

"After he died... She was never the same after he died." finished Tim.

"Yeah..." trailed off one half of the twins, getting lost in his memory.

_It had been three years since Ron had died, and both Tim and Jim had both noticed the change in Kim, she was no longer the cheerful teenage sister that they loved to pick on, she was cold... Calculating, ruthless. Both Dr. Possibles had tried talking to her, but to no avail._

"_Ron would want you to move on." their Mom said soothingly._

"_You don't know what he'd want." Kim said coldly. "I can't move on... Any thoughts I may have had about a normal life died with Ron." _

_Jim and Tim had been listening, even though they weren't supposed to be, and Tim hung his head "I want my Sister back." he whispered._

"_Me too." Jim said, "I'd pay her to call us the tweebs again." _

The twins smiled bitterly at the memory, she had never been the loving sister they had known from that moment on. It had all went down hill from there, reports had come in of villains all over the world being injured horribly, almost beyond healing, Duff Killigan would never be able to play golf again after having every bone in both of his arms broken.

Jim and Tim didn't want to believe it but the evidence was stacking up against her and soon villains were turning up in critical condition. Monkey Fist was the first to be critically injured followed by Shego, who had ditched Drakken for reasons that no one really knew, who was left paralyzed from the waist down.

The young heroine also was going through her own downward spiral, there was a dead look in her eye that told everyone to leave her alone, she became obsessed with stopping the worlds villains once and for all. Global Justice, however, did not take so kindly to Kim's new vigilante style and soon issued a warrant for her arrest.

Their older sister vanished after that, she had left a note saying she wasn't coming back... She could no longer put people in danger and she would be reunited with Ron after she made the world a safe place for the ones she loved.

The twins had scoured the news everyday after that for news of their sister. Monkey fist was the first to die at the fallen heroine's hand, afteR Monkey fist was DNAmy, and after that Shego fell. Global Justice could do nothing but watch as the heroine turned vigilante killed of f the worlds villains one by one. She took out Hench co next, leaving just rubble and the dead body of Jack Hench, in her wake.

Dr. Betty Director, much to her annoyance, had no choice but to put Drakken in protective custody while Jim and Tim took it upon themselves to stop their sister.

"_We can do this!" The twin Possibles insisted. _

"_Anything's possible..." Jim began._

"_For a Possible!" Tim finished. _

_The leader of Global Justice sighed and glared at the two through her one good eye "I don't like this... But we're running out of ideas." _

"_Hicka bicka boo!" Tim said._

"_Hoosha!" Jim replied and high fived his brother. _

Jim smiled bitterly at his brother "Does it ever get easier?" he asked softly.

"I don't think so." Tim replied. His heart stopped for a moment as his eyes locked onto the headstone, he'd been trying to look anywhere... Anyplace else besides the stone with his sisters name on it.

_They had been right, Kim had come for Drakken at Global Justice headquarters. _

"_Kim should be smarter than this." Dr. Director commented._

"_We told you it's not Kim... Whoever this is it just looks like her... That's not our sister!" the Twins insisted, unable to keep the hurt out of their voices. _

"_Jim... Tim, it's time to go to work." the director of Global Justice said. "Good luck."_

_The twins nodded nervously and headed out into the main hallway, preparing to take on their sister. _

_They caught up with her outside of the detention unit, placing explosives on the door. "Kim!" They said desperately._

"_Jim, Tim." she replied. Her voice, which was cold and calculating, send a shiver down the twin's neck._

"_Stop this!" Jim begged._

"_Please... We can all go home, start a fresh." His twin Brother finished._

"_Start over? Start over?!" The fallen Hero shrieked. "There is no starting over... I won't let him get away with what he did!" _

_The twins didn't have to ask, she meant the blue skinned scientist hiding behind the door she had just planted explosives on. _

"_He will pay for what he did!" The twins said simultaneously._

"_I'm going to make sure of it." the older Possible sibling said. _

_Time for a low blow, "Is that what Ron would want?" Tim asked.  
_

_They could see the fire light in Kim's eyes and braced for it as she began moving, somersaulting over them and aiming a round house kick at the twins. Tim managed to duck but Jim was hit in the side of the head and slammed against the wall hard. _

"_Attacking family now?!" the young twin genius yelled. _

"_If you're not with me you're against me." His sister replied. Tim swung at his sister whom grabbed his arm and began to twist slowly, "I don't want to do this Tim! Just stand down and walk away." _

"_I... Never... Abandon... Family!" Tim grunted, wincing in pain. He slipped his free hand down to his belt and grabbed a smoke pellet and slammed it against the ground. Kim let go of his arm and began choking _

"_What are you Batman?!" Kim asked, coughing and covering her mouth. _

"_I use what works" He replied and using the smoke as his advantage aimed a punch right towards her. He felt his fist connect with her stomach. He heard a grunt but then she began laughing. _

"_I've been hit harder by Shego" she said. "Speaking of which... did they find a hole to throw her body in?" _

_Jim began to stir and Tim rushed over to help him up "We can't stop her... She's to strong." _

_Tim's twin laughed weakly "You going to let her beat us like this? We use what we have to our advantage.." _

"_And what exactly is that?" His twin asked._

"_Our Brains." the young genius replied._

"_Hicka Bicka Boo." The young would be hero said softly._

"_Hoosha" Their familiar phrase emboldened them and they rose to face their fallen sister. _

"_Hey Kimmie!" they spoke in unison, "We're fat from finished."_

"_I don't want to hurt you." Their older sister said as she pulled out a small detonator "I've planted an explosive strong enough to kill us all on that door." _

_The twins put their hands up "Please Kim..." they pleaded, "Don't do this." they pleaded. _

_For a moment her eyes shone like they used to but then they dulled again "This is the only way." she said as she backed away and hit the button.  
_

_The twins dove for cover as the door exploded and Kim disappeared into the smoke._

Tim tapped his brother on the shoulder "It's time to go... Global Justice is calling us."

His twin sighed but nodded "Do you think there's such thing as redemption?"

"I hope so, and if anyone can achieve redemption it's her." They both placed their hands on the gravestone again.

"It's ironic, I guess, that she would die the same way Ron did" Jim muttered.

"She couldn't have known Drakken had made another one of those Dart guns." Tim replied.

"You know... I wonder if she ever regretted it... Taking a life." The Global Justice Agent asked his twin brother. Then after a moment of silence he smirked. "At least Drakken got what was coming to him... Death penalty for double murder."

"We'll never know" he whispered softly as they turned around and walked off, determined to follow their sister's legacy and save the world.

**Note: **I hope you guys like it, I might do one more oneshot in this universe, but I'm not sure. I don't know the rules on death penalty, but that's why this is fiction. Please read and review.


End file.
